


Things That Live in the Dark

by steelcrash



Category: Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromia's seen and done many things in her long life, but nothing prepared her for becoming guardian to two young human brothers in their fight against evil she never imagined. "Transformers/Supernatural" crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Live in the Dark

Things That Live in the Dark   
Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own “Transformers” or “Supernatural,” They belong to, respectively, Hasbro/Takara and The CW. 

Prologue  
Her boys. As much hers as their father’s, maybe more so. She watched them, protected them, provided a safe haven for them while on the road. She was their home, the only home Dean Winchester had ever really known. And rebellious, sweet Sam. It was only recently he came back into the fold under circumstances she wished she’d been able to change. She watched over them the only way she could. Having them couldn’t make up for the loss of her own children, but it lessened her sorrow, and gave her purpose. Evil was evil, no matter the form it chose. 

Chapter 1  
Dean Winchester was having a strange week. Waking up and digging himself out of his own grave, tracking down Sammy, and now standing in an abandoned barn covered with every protective and binding sigil known to himself and Bobby Singer, Dean figured circumstances couldn’t get any weirder. He was oh so wrong.   
Currently, Castiel, alleged angel of the Lord, was going on about dragging him from perdition, and how God had a plan for him. All well and good, then the damn angel stopped talking, walked outside, and toward the Impala. His baby.   
“Wait a minute, don’t you lay a hand on my car,” Dean managed, but Castiel raised a hand and gave him a look that suggested “shut up or else.”  
“Show yourself,” Castiel commanded. “I know what you are.”  
“It’s just a car,” Dean said. “My car, which makes her exceptional, but I have to ask, did you hit your head on the way down here?”  
Another glare from the angel, and Dean snapped his mouth shut as the body panels on his Impala started to move, sliding and twisting until something was standing in her place that definitely was not his Impala. The bipedal form was 20 feet tall, if he was any judge, and black and silver and sleek, looking downright dangerous. Then she was talking, and there was no doubt it was a female.   
“I should kill you for making me reveal myself,” it said.   
“You can try,” Castiel retorted. “What is your name?”  
“Chromia,” she said.   
“Others of your kind are coming,” Castiel said. “They’ll be here before long, and you’re going to have to choose a side.”  
“You should release the human you’re using,” Chromia said.   
“Not yet,” Castiel said.   
“Why did you make me reveal myself?”  
“Dean needs to know he has more than one guardian,” Castiel said. “Someone he can count on, someone that’s with him at all times, when I can’t be. And I think he can benefit from your ability to sense demons.”  
That was what finally brought Dean back to his senses.   
“What? You can sense demons? Wait. . .let me back up. Just how long have you been my car, and why didn’t you tell me you could talk before now?” Dean asked, edging closer to what used to be his car.   
“Besides their stench, demons are easy for me to find,” Chromia said. “I have at my disposal ways of detecting things that go beyond your five senses. I’ve been your car since your father bought me off the lot in 1973. I’ve been here that long, waiting.”  
“Waiting for what?” Dean asked.   
“Others of my kind,” Chromia said, throwing the angel’s words back at him.   
“I have to go, but I’ll be in touch,” Castiel said, disappearing with the sound of fluttering wings.   
Dean stared up. “So, Chromia, right? What do we do now?”  
“We’ll discuss it later,” she said, suddenly changing back into the familiar shape of the Impala. Dean heard Bobby calling his name. He turned, walking back toward the barn, scratching his head. Maybe a few beers and some sleep would help him make sense of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few explainations: Why has Chromia been hiding out on Earth since at least 1973? I decided to play around with the idea femmes are Seeker-kin, and as such, she was drawn to Earth by the Allspark. She thought she could hide and wait things out until more Autobots arrived, but she ended up with the Winchesters. And when Mary Winchester died, she couldn't leave them, so they hit the road and never looked back.


End file.
